


Bed Sheets

by annemfrye



Series: Dear Prince! (Prince of Tennis Reader Insert) [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, characters will be updated, comfortable, idk i just started writing again after several months haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemfrye/pseuds/annemfrye
Summary: He was surprised to see himself not getting up immediately but he welcomed the change. Because she was there, beside him.Supposed to be a one shot only but decided also to make this a collection of drabbles with the Tennis boys.





	1. Bed Sheets: Atobe Keigo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Runa ❤️🌸  
> Very short and it's been a while since I wrote something hahahah! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated ❤️

"Ah, it's morning..."

A sigh escaped from his lips. The sun rays welcomed itself inside the room.

It's unusual for Atobe Keigo but he welcomed the change in his routine. He is a morning person, yet the sheets are more inviting at this hour.

He glanced at the other side of the bed and smiled at the sight. Short hair, long lashes, pink lips, rosy cheeks, oh how glad he woke up when she is still asleep. Her simple light blue night dress added to her charm. Careful as to not wake her up, he slowly went to touch her cheek. His thumb gently caressed the cute warm flesh.

"Hnng... A-Atobe..?"

The once closed eyelids now revealed brown, shiny eyes. He find her more mesmerising to see her awake, a throaty chuckle emits from his mouth. "Runa, good morning. And shouldn't you call me Keigo, ahn?"


	2. Bed Sheets: Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast on bed might be messy but it does not matter. He will clean the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My childhood crush Tezuka ❤️  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated and will be taken into consideration ☺️

"Tezu-- Ah, K-Kunimitsu..?"

The said man looked up from reading his book to his wife who is fidgeting.

"What is it?" Her poor lips are hurting from her teeth. She closed her eyes as to avoid her husband's piercing stare. "I know you do not like being messy but... Can we have a breakfast on bed tomorrow morning?"

~~~

Two cups of green tea and milk bread were on the tray. Kunimitsu gently placed the breakfast tray between her body. 

"I'm sorry for the trou--"

"I don't mind."

Her cherry lips curved into a small, serene smile. 

The bed fortunately did not end in a mess. Which he was grateful for.

Ah, the things he do for love. 


	3. Bed Sheets: Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never saw him wear glasses. She just learned his eyesight is poor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shshshshshshsh one of my bias wreckers!! Gosh Hiyoshi stop gekokujo-ing my heart 😂😅😭

"Eh? W-wakashi-kun has a poor eyesight?"

"Eh? You didn't knew?" Ohtori's eyes widened like an alerted animal meeting something unexpected.

"I... Didn't..."

* * *

 

"Wakashi-kun?" her small voice interrupted his reading. As he closed the questionable book, he reached towards her body and encircled his arms on her waist.

"Anything wrong?"

"Ohtori-san said you wear glasses?"

Silence reigned. Not even a single breath escaped through their mouths. The only thing that filled the quiet void were their heartbeats. 

"Why do I feel like I know what you're going to ask next?" he sighed and removed himself from the bed.

"Ah! I'm sorry Wakashi-kun..! I didn't mean to---"

She saw him slid open one of the compartments of the nightstand. He let out another sigh and adjusted something on his face. 

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to indulge you. After all, you are my girlfriend." he gave her a lopsided grin as he glanced at her shocked state. 


	4. Bed Sheets: Shiraishi Kuranosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His addiction to shampoos are still evident.  
> Even when the two of you got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! Just finished Shiraishi's route on GakuPuri yesterday uwu  
> So uh the shampoo thing kinda inspired me lol

"Kuranosuke..."

"Hnnnggf... Five more minutes..."

It's been three years. And yet his habit of smelling her hair is still evident. It is indeed ( ~~sexy)~~  sweet whenever he nuzzles his face on her neck as he softly inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo. 

"Kuranosuke." she said in an icy tone.

"Nyooooo~"

"Kurarin."

Oh how he detested that nickname. It worked. So much distaste that his face displayed grumpiness. 

"Oh Kuranosuke, we have to get up!"

"Hnnnnghhh... Don't call me Kurarin."

"As long as you stop doing that habit of yours."

She was tackled on the bed and ended up giggling hard with his tickling. 

"But you like it, right?"

She chuckled. 

"Yes yes, now get up and I'll prepare breakfast." 


	5. Bed Sheets: Sanada Genichirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada may seem like a middle-aged man despite him being 22 years old. But he's innocent. And that's what she loved about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a mental debate if i should do Yanagi first or Sanada but i asked my friends and voila here comes Sanada ❤️

"Genichirou?"

"A-ah, coming..."

Despite the two of them being together since middle school, they never slept together (at least not on a bed but there are occassional naps in classroom and clean grassland in the school courtyard.)

"Gen..?"

" _Sumanai..._ "

She sighed and removed the comforter that was draped on almost of her body. _This might take a while_ she said inside her head.

"Look at me, Genichirou."

The said man slowly and cautiously turned around to meet her worried gaze. 

"I'm... Not ready... Yet..?" he said sheepishly.

_Cute. His shyness alone could make my heart speed up._

"We'll just share a bed."

"I know but..."

"You won't hurt me. I believe you. I trust you. Now, get on the bed and compensate for the time by cuddling me."

Let's just say that he regretted not trusting himself.

The cuddling itself relieved his worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell that this story might be added with gender-neutral parts but I'm not sure unless i know that someone that is not female is reading this work. So yeah, the first posted ones will stay female-centric.


	6. Bed Sheets: Yanagi Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be one of his sleepless nights again. Computing data here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissions are also open!  
> Requests are open too but unlike in commissions, you can only say the character and/or pairing that you want (i will decide for the story flow/prompt myself) and the maximum number of words is 500 and below

It's been several months. And yet, the cycle is still the same. 

"---affirmative Kurosawa-san. I'll send the status report of the current project tomorrow. Thank you and have a nice evening sir." A muffled clack could be heared and a sigh followed.

Being the worried wife, she immediately went downstairs and prepared two cups of tea. Hoping that the simplest gesture could make him relax.

"Thank you." Renji never left his eyes off the bright screen as he reached for the steaming cup of chamomile tea.

"Renji..."

The typing stopped. His hand that was still holding the cup paused mid-air.

"... Sorry for the bother. Please continue..." she laughed to hide the disappointment. As she reached for the door knob, a warm, big hand was felt on her shoulder.

"Let's sleep?" Renji slowly used both of his arms to embrace his wife.

Finally, her smile wasn't fake anymore. She ended up crying on his chest while he slowly guided her in the inviting sheets. 

"Good night dear.... And sorry...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not forcing people to commission me (heck i feel embarrassed whenever i try to post my commission info in a socoal media platform where my friends are) so sharing my commission info is also a form of support ☺️


	7. Bed Sheets: Fuji Syusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing was one of his talents. And probably one of his favourite victim is her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two characters in one day xD  
> Leave a comment or kudos! ❤️

"... Wake up..?"

"Please Syusuke... I wanna sleep~"

"But I can't sleep."

Many dreamt of having Fuji Syusuke as their lover. It wasn't her dream at first. But things happen and they ended up getting married. The home was nice, very peaceful. But... Her husband. She does accept him and even his flaws but... Oh God. The teasing. 

She gave up. A frown etched on her face. 

"If I can make you sleep, please don't wake up again."

"Hahaha~ so cruel..."

She sat up on the futon and gestured on her lap. "You can use my lap as a pillow."

Syusuke's eyes opened to look at her endearingly. "Why, thank you, for gracing me your smooth, soft lap for me to sleep on---"

"Not a word Syusuke. Or else..."

The _tensai_ can only chuckle to seal the deal.

"Roger that." 

 


	8. Bed Sheets: Inui Sadaharu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been tired lately. He does know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanagi might seem cooler but the number one data man for me is Inui.  
> Please do leave a comment (criticism, etc) ☺️❤️

He called her name. A pair of tired eyes stared right to his own. Her brows are furrowed and lips are in a pout. 

"Oh, you're still awake."

"Yes. Are you done?"

She glanced at the messy table. Papers and materials scattered on both the desk and the floor. It answered his question. 

"Sadaharu... You know how much I hate people helpin---"

"Do you really think that will stop me?"

Sadaharu does respect her space and her pride into doing her own work but it has come to a point that her health might detoriate. He had to do something before it can happen. 

"Let me help you."

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. 

Sadaharu helped. They got it done immediately. 

"Sadaharu."

Both are cuddling on the bed.

"I got my reward, one hundred percent."

"What reward Sadaharu?"

"Nothing."


	9. Bed Sheets: Kirihara Akaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute, considerate devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a while... things just got a bit hectic but I'm doing fine now ❤️

"Ouch..."  
It was always like this. Despite living on the same roof for 4 years, she can't get used to Akaya's sprawling body whenever they share the bed.  
"Mhmmm... Sanada-fukubuchou~ Not the slap again..."  
She just rolled her eyes and endured the rest until morning came. 

* * *

 

"Having problems with Akaya?"  
She nearly ran when she heard Yanagi behind her. "Yanagi-senpai, please don't creep up behind me."  
Yanagi laughed, signalling the nearest bench. "A penny for your thoughts?"  
The two of them went to sit on the sturdy bench. They discussed a lot. Especially her problems in Akaya's messy sleeping.  
As they continued to discuss, a pair of eyes watched them.  
She was oblivious to her surroundings as they speak. But the Master was not.

* * *

 

"I'm home~" she sang, removing her snickers.

No one answered. Strange.  
Akaya's shoes were in the front. Strange indeed.

She cautiously walked towards their shared home. No noise. Usually, Akaya would be playing his games or make some dinner. But it was eerily quiet.

"..." She gently opened the door to their bedroom. It was a bit dark.

She felt something touch her.   
"Kyaaaa!!"

"Waaah!!"

Both stumbled and catched their breaths as they realized that it was just themselves.

"Y-you scared me!" She huffed, dusted her slacks and stood up to offer her hand at Akaya whom gladly took her offer.

"I could say the same..."

Silence took over. No one dared to speak for a while until she can't endure the silence anymore.

"Why is it so quiet here?"

Akaya shuffled his feet. Eyes never meeting hers.

"Akaya?"

He sighed in defeat and reached for the switch. Lights turned on on their shared room and the sight surprised her. Blankets were hanging on both wooden poles. Pillows were stacked messily but gave a nice sight.

"A... pillow fort?"

Akaya grinned sheepishly and led her to the fort. "I know it's not enough to make up for my messy sleeping habbits---"

"Wait! What?? How did you..?"

  
 _Yanagi-senpai_...

  
"Well... after thinking about it and consulting to Yanagi-senpai... I decided to grant your wish... I'm very lame at this so I---"  
Akaya was taken aback by her sudden hug. But he welcomed it with the same thing. His lean arms wrapped on her.  
"Thank you... Akaya... and no need to apologize."


End file.
